Bloody Rose
by Mikana Katsuyama
Summary: Kurama is taken back when a childhood friend, or maybe more from the Makai starts going to school. This could become a problem with him and the others who work for Koenma


Ch.1 The New Girl  
  
(Any and all comments are appreciated)  
  
"A rose by any other name would bleed and die."  
Those were the very last words he spoke to me, my Youko. I sighed heavily as I made my way into the school office. I wore the attire that the school had selected, my tanned skin showing on my legs face neck and hands only, my long silver locks brushed my ankles. To any "normal" human it would seem a very light blonde but no it was silver. My orange eyes flashed slightly as I picked up my schedule.  
This was my very first time ever attending a school in the Ningenkai, because I had been raised in the Makai like any other demon. As I looked over my schedule I ran my tongue over my fangs and walked to my first hour. I had calculus, what a bore. According to people of the Makai, my educational level was that of a human who had obtained a masters degree, in everything. I walked in as every student turned there head. I handed my slip to the teacher as he smiled.  
"Class today we have a new student, Misses Mikana Katsuyama. You may take your seat by Shuichi-san." He pointed to a young red head. The boys head snapped up and his jaw dropped as our gaze met. I took my seat and smiled slightly.  
"Hi, I'm Mikana." He hesitated for a moment.  
"I know who you are, my bloody rose." His tone deepened slightly as my eyes widened. No one had ever called me that except....No! It couldn't be!  
"I will explain later." He whispered as class began. I waited impatiently until class got over. I walked out into the hall trying to find the one they called "Shuichi", when I was pulled into a closet. My heart leapt from my chest as the light turned on.  
"Youko Kurama..." I began but I was cut off by his finger on my lips.  
"I will explain Mikana. Once I left you the Makai head hunters found my and gave chase. I was wounded severely and had to hide some where. I chose the woman's womb I now call mother, I reformed her child's structure to better suite my real gender, thus my slightly girlish experience. I had planned to leave once I had regained my strength, but I could not bring myself to cause the woman any grief, after all she did rebirth me." He paused for a breath, looking into my eyes.  
"I never thought I would see you again Mikana." He stepped closer but I stepped back.  
"You were gone for 15 years of my life Youko Kurama. I just can't believe its you. Your beautiful silver locks gone, as well as your tail. You must return to the Makai with me, we can have you transformed back..."he stopped me once more; I was beginning to grow tired of his interruptions.  
"I cannot Mikana, I have a job now, and I work for Koenma-sama. I must stay." I nodded.  
"Very well, we shall attend school together; at least I shall see you here." I walked out of the closet and to my next class. The next few hours drug by slowly. I was relieved to hear the lunch bell. I headed to the lunch room to find a swarm of girls around Kurama. I sighed and began walking to an empty table.  
"Kat-san! Over here!" he called me by my childhood nick name. I sighed heavily and kept walking. I heard the sound of boys snickering from behind me. I rolled my eyes and began eating. I looked up through my bangs as Kurama and a few boys sat down.  
"May I help you?" I looked him in the eye, he looked so sad. I could not stay mad at him even in his human body he was very good looking and he was still the same Youko I was in love with.  
"Kat-san are you ok? Are you having a rough time with your classes?" he asked softly. I shook my head.  
"No, there quite boring, at my old school were have surpassed this level of work." He moved next to me as his friends seemed amused.  
"Kurama, why are they looking at me like that?" I whispered as he laughed softly.  
"They think you and I are going out. A silly thought ne?" he seemed amused as well. I was taken back. In the Makai he and I were "going out" as the humans called it.  
"And that bothers you so?" I stood up and stormed off leaving a very confused Kurama at the lunch table. 


End file.
